Love Conquers All?
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: Logan and Veronica went their separate ways during the summer between season one and two. Can they find their way back to one another or will obstacles prove to be too big for them to overcome?
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

It's the first day of senior year. I hadn't been looking forward to this day. To say my summer had been bumpy would be an understatement.

Logan and I had dated during the summer. I helped him deal with the murder charge that had been brought against him, but he refused to end the war the 09ers had going with the PCHers. Us being shot at in his car was the last straw. My dad had physically thrown him out of our apartment effectively ending our relationship.

I didn't want to face the 09ers, and more specifically Logan. I did something after we broke up that only Mac knows about. I've felt guilty about it every day, but at least during those last few weeks of summer I hadn't had to face Logan. Sure I saw his face on the cover of the tabloids, but that was different. It was the tabloids that had convinced me to do what I did and I think about it all the time. I wonder if I made the right decision, but it's too late to take it back now. I just hope Logan never finds out. I don't know how he'd react but I have a feeling it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"Hey Superfly," Wallace said coming up to me in the parking lot pulling me out of my head, for which I was thankful.

"Hey," I replied smiling at my BFF.

"So, are you ready to rule the school this year?" he asked as we made our way into the building.

"I just want to make it through the year," I told him. It was the truth. I just wanted to graduate.

"You think Logan's gonna make your life miserable since you broke up?" Wallace asked as they made their ways to their lockers.

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen with him," I responded. "I'm just glad to not be in the middle of the little war he's got going on anymore."

"You and me both," Wallace said. "I gotta go to the gym. Coach wanted to talk to me about something before class starts."

"I'll be fine," I assured him, knowing without words that he was worried about me. I noticed Mac entering the school and told Wallace that I was going to hang out with her.

He said goodbye and headed towards the gym. I finished putting stuff in my locker and had just shut the door when Mac walked up.

"Have you seen him yet?" Mac asked. I knew exactly who she was talking about, Logan.

"No and I'm kind of hoping to keep it that way," Veronica said.

"I take it you're still resolute about not telling him," Mac replied.

"I don't plan on telling anyone," I explained. "You're the only person who knows and that's only because I needed a ride."

"I'm glad to be here for you," Mac said. "I would hate for you to have had to go through that alone."

"Yeah, well the alternative wasn't really an option," I told her. "I mean Logan made it totally clear with his tabloid appearances that he'd moved on."

"Hey Veronica," Duncan said walking up to the two of them.

"Hi," I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Mac," Mac said introducing herself to Duncan. "We've never met, but I feel like I kind of know you already."

"It's nice to meet you Mac," Duncan said smiling at her. "I didn't see you this summer," he said directing his comment to me.

"I was dealing with stuff," I told him honestly.

"I heard about what happened with you and Logan," Duncan said.

"I really don't want to talk about that with you," I snapped at him.

"I understand," Duncan said sympathetically. "I just think you should know that he's still in love with you."

"Really?" I said pissed that Duncan was standing up for his friend after everything that had happened. "He sure has a fucked up way of showing it. Or did I imagine all those tabloids he was in half naked this summer?"

"You know how he gets," Duncan said defending Logan's behavior over the summer.

"You can defend Logan's actions until you're blue in the face Duncan," I practically yelled at him. "It's not going to change anything."

I turned around to storm away and came face to face with Logan.

"Hi bobcat," Logan said smiling at me.

I frowned at him and took off to get away from the drama that was sure to occur.

"You can't avoid me forever Veronica," Logan yelled after me.

"Can you tell your friend to stop being a jackass?" Mac asked Duncan before taking off after Veronica.

"So, you were defending me?" Logan asked his friend.

"I know you Logan," Duncan said. "We might not have hung out this summer but I know you still love her. You only hung out in LA partying because she broke up with you. Apparently seeing you in all the tabloids pissed her off."

"She broke up with me," Logan said seriously. "In fact, her father went as far as to throw me out of their apartment. So what if I went to LA to try and get over her. She wasn't sitting around her apartment pinning after me after the breakup."

"You don't know what she did for the rest of the summer and neither do I," Duncan pointed out. "She cut herself off from everyone except Wallace and Mac."

"Whatever, it's not like she really wanted to be in the 09er crowd again anyway," Logan told him and then walked away to catch up with Dick.

* * *

Lunch was awkward. Everyone was staring at me and it was getting on my nerves. It was like being in a fishbowl. I preferred it when everyone ignored me to this.

"I can't deal with this," I said before getting up from the table.

I was halfway through the quad when I heard someone following me. I started moving faster but the person grabbed my arm to stop me.

"We need to talk," Logan said.

"I have nothing to say to you," I told him.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he asked. "Is it that time of the month?"

I was shocked at hearing him say that but it didn't stop me from slapping him hard across the face.

"You really are a jackass," I said and yanked my arm from his grasp.

"I may be a jackass, but I'm not the one who decided to bail on our relationship this summer," Logan said. "I love you and you broke up with me when I needed you the most. I thought if I gave you space you'd call and we could work things out, but that obviously never happened."

"You didn't seem too lonely in those tabloid pictures," I told him, my voice laced with anger.

"I was trying to get over you," he said, "but it didn't work."

"Could've fooled me," I said still angry at him.

Everyone's eyes were on us and I hated it. I didn't want to fight with him, especially in front of the entire school.

"That's exactly what I was trying to do," Logan said. "I wanted you to see. I wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah well you did a good job," I told him. "Maybe if you hadn't I would've told you that you got me pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Not anymore," I told him coldly. "While you were off galavanting around in LA, I was here dealing with the situation you helped create. Maybe if you'd been here I'd have told you and I wouldn't have done what I did."

"You had an abortion?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Do I look like I'm pregnant?" I asked petulantly.

Logan's shoulders slumped and everyone in the quad turned away after hearing what I'd told him.

"I can't believe you did that and didn't even tell me you were pregnant," he said, a sad look on his face.

"I figured with you partying in LA you weren't ready to be tied down with a kid," I told him. "I thought I was doing you a favor."

"That's seriously what you thought?" he asked. "You thought that I'd rather you kill our baby than be saddled with a kid in high school?"

I stood there dumbfounded by what he was saying.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. "You weren't here and I had to make a decision."

"You should've called me," Logan told me. "I wouldn't have let you go through with the abortion."

He turned and walked away from me and that's when I broke down. I'd held my emotions in for so long and now they were all surfacing. I collapsed to the ground crying and have no idea what happened next because my world faded to black.

* * *

"I think we have a few things to talk about," my dad said when I opened my eyes.

I could tell I was in the nurse's office but I couldn't recall how I'd ended up there.

"Wallace filled me in on your conversation with Logan," he added.

"Oh God," I said recalling the event. I hadn't wanted to tell him, but he was being such a jackass and I wanted to hurt him. And from the memory of his face before he walked away, I'd succeeded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me," I told him honestly.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that alone," he said.

"I had Mac to talk to," I explained. "She tried to talk me out of it. She tried to convince me to tell Logan too. I didn't want to keep thinking about it, so I scheduled the procedure not long after I found out."

"I guess now I understand your moodiness after the breakup," he replied. "I though it was just because you were upset about what had happened with Logan. I guess that was part of it. I never would've guessed you were pregnant. I didn't even know you and Logan had gotten to that point in your relationship."

"Well, it's not exactly something I want to talk to you about. No child wants to talk to their parents about sex," I explained. "We do it and hope that you don't find out."

"I want you to be able to talk to me Veronica," he stated. "I don't want you to cut yourself off from me."

"Oh God," I said starting to cry again. "I told the whole school I had an abortion. I can't face them."

"You're gonna be ok," my dad said moving to wrap his arms around me. "You've got friends you can lean on for support. And you know I'll always be around."

"I know, but I don't think I can face Logan every day now that he knows what I did," I said between sobs. "You should have seen his face when he realized I'd had an abortion without even telling him I was pregnant. I wanted to hurt him, but I think I did more than that. I think I broke him."

"He stopped by to check on you," my dad told me. "He turned around the second he saw me though. I stopped him from leaving and we had a little talk."

"What did you talk about?" I asked wiping the last of the tears from my eyes.

"A lot of things," my dad said. "He apologized for breaking the lamp and told me he'd never hurt you. He looked completely torn up when I asked him about you having an abortion. He said if he'd known he would've done anything to stop you. He told me he loved you and then he broke down."

I couldn't believe what my dad was telling me. He'd actually talked to Logan? I thought he would've told him to leave when he saw him.

"I wish I had been stronger," I said quietly.

"As much as I hate to say this," he said, "I think you and Logan need to sit down and talk. I wish you'd thought more before you decided to have the abortion, but nothing can change that."

"So, I guess asking to be home schooled is out of the question?" I asked, hoping that maybe he'd cave.

"Absolutely. You can't avoid this Veronica," he said.

"Can I at least avoid it until tomorrow? I want to go home and curl up in my bed right now," I told him.

"The nurse thinks you need to rest, so I'm going to let you go home," he said, "but we're going to talk about this more."

I moved to get up from the table I was laying on. I wanted to get out of the school before the next class let out in order to avoid everyone.

As we headed towards the office dad started talking again.

"I've got a lead on a bail jumper so I won't be home tonight," he said. "Promise me you won't skip school tomorrow."

I hesitated before telling him I wouldn't skip.

"I'm going to check in with Wallace to make sure," he said, not completely trusting that I was telling the truth.

"You've got my own BFF spying on me now?" I asked in mock shock. I knew he was just worried about me and who could blame him.

"I don't want you sitting around the apartment moping tomorrow when you should be in school learning and expanding your horizons," he replied.

I laughed and we walked into the office. He checked me out for the rest of the day and we headed to the parking lot before going our separate ways.

* * *

When I got home I changed into a pair of pajamas and then went to the kitchen to get a bowl of ice cream. I ended up sitting on the sofa with Backup watching talk shows for the rest of the afternoon. At least they kept my mind from thinking about what my dad had said about talking to Logan.

I'd fallen asleep not long after Backup and was currently being woken up by him barking due to someone knocking on the door.

"Veronica," I heard Logan calling out and I froze. I was torn between answering the door and ignoring him. "I know you're home," he said, "and I'm not leaving until we talk."

I knew he wasn't lying so I got up to let him in. As soon as he crossed the threshold Backup was off the sofa and nudging his leg for attention. Logan kneeled down to give him some attention and I moved to sit in my dad's chair. I curled my legs under me and got comfortable for the talk we were going to have.

Logan moved to sit on the sofa and Backup followed him.

"My dad said you two talked while I was out at school," I mentioned.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on you and didn't know he was there," Logan said. "I don't think he hates me anymore."

"He never hated you. He just saw your temper flare and jumped to the worst conclusion," I explained.

"I never would've hurt you," Logan said, his tone sad.

"I know that," I said honestly.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before I spoke up. "I'm sorry I hurt you," I told him. "Thinking back, I'm sure the hormones from being pregnant were what pushed me to break up with you."

"Did you know you were pregnant that night?" he asked, his face blank.

"No, I found out a couple weeks later," I explained.

"I still can't believe that you didn't even call me to tell me," he said, sounding dejected.

"I wanted to call you after I found out but I was in shock when the doctor told me. And then I saw those tabloids at the drug store when I went to get prenatal vitamins," I recounted.

"You were thinking about having the baby until you saw them, weren't you?" he asked. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes," I told him. "I wasn't even considering having an abortion because I loved you. I thought once I told you we could work things out, but the tabloids made me think you wouldn't want me."

I stopped for a few seconds to collect myself before continuing to tell him what had happened.

"I called Mac when I got home," I proceeded. "When I told her I was pregnant the first thing out of her mouth was 'what did Logan say when you told him?' and I had to tell her that I hadn't told you and had no intention of doing so. I told her I was calling to schedule an abortion and asked her to drive me."

Tears were running down both of our faces.

"I wish I could take back this summer," Logan said through his tears. "I wish you'd never seen those damn magazines and that you were pregnant right now. I love you Veronica and I would've loved to have a baby with you."

I got up and rushed to my room. I couldn't stay there and listen to Logan profess his love. Hearing him say he would've loved to have a baby with me pulled at my heartstrings and made me regret the abortion even more than I had been.

I was lying on my bed crying with a pillow tight in my grip when Logan came in. "I hate that I continue to make you cry," he said moving to sit on the edge of my bed. He pushed the hair out of my eyes and just stared at me for a few seconds. He leaned in and kissed me and my mind went blank. I should've pushed him away, after everything that had happened, we couldn't just go back, but I didn't.

Pretty soon we were pulling each other's clothes off and before common sense returned to me he was thrusting into me like we'd never been apart.

"I love you," he told me as he continued to make love to me. "There hasn't been anyone else," he continued. "I haven't had sex with anyone since we broke up."

I gasped upon hearing that. I guess I should've taken what I'd seen in the tabloids with a grain of salt. I read more into them than what I saw. None of the articles actually had pictures of him having sex, leaving hotels or apartments or houses the morning after, or him even making out with anyone. They just showed him out partying with people. His arms were around women in the pictures but I trusted what he'd just told me. I wish I would've told him about the baby even more now.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, but I couldn't get any words to come out. I did the only thing I could and kissed him. I hoped it showed him that I still loved him too. The kiss was full of passion and we fought for control. Our hands were all over each other, reacquainting ourselves with each other's body.

He kissed his way down my neck to my breasts and I moaned out in pleasure as he sucked on the right one before kissing his way over to the left. He kissed back up to my neck and then wrapped his arms around me pulling me as close to him as possible. He hugged me tight as he continued to thrust into me.

I loved the way he was making me feel but I wanted more. I wanted to be on top. "Logan," I moaned out, it was the first thing I'd said since we started making love. I think the sound of my voice startled him because he stopped thrusting and moved back to look at me. I took the opportunity to push him and he got the hint. He moved to lay on his back taking me with him.

I sat up and steadied myself before I slowly began to move up and down. He grasped my hips to help and caused himself to thrust up deeper into me. I stilled for a moment as he hit my cervix and suddenly realized we weren't using any type of protection.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, his tone laced with worry. He probably thought he'd hurt me.

"I'm not on the pill," I told him and he just looked at me. "And you're not wearing a condom," I added, wondering if he'd finally understand what I was getting at.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I might have a condom in my wallet," he said, though I could tell he was unsure.

"I think it's a little late to put one on," I said. "I just wanted you to know that we're not being safe right now."

"I'm willing to take that risk," he said smiling up at me, "but only with you."

I couldn't believe he was saying that, but it made me happy. He didn't care if I got pregnant again. In fact I'm willing to bet he actually hoped that it would happen tonight.

I started to move over him again and he smiled, knowing that I felt the same way.

He moved one of his hands to my center and moved my folds open so he could rub my clit with his middle finger. The sensation was overwhelming and I was on my way to a massive orgasm in no time at all.

When my orgasm overtook my body, causing me to shake, I stopped moving. Logan grabbed onto my hips and thrust up into me. I could tell he was close and my inner walls clenching him was spurring him on. When he finally came he thrusted into me as hard as he could, bumping my cervix once again.

I stilled on top of him a for a few seconds until I came down from the intense orgasm he'd given me. I moved off of him and off the bed, heading to my bathroom to clean up. He got up and followed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I wet a washcloth with warm water at the sink.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear after bending his head next to it, "and I want to marry you."

I looked up from the sink to the mirror above it. He had turned to face it too and I'm sure he could see the shock on my face.

"I don't want to wait to start a life with you," he said pulling me close against him. "I want to be with you every second of every day. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning. And I want to have a baby with you. I'm sorry about what you went through this summer. I can't change it, but I'm hoping you want to give us another chance."

"You really want us to get married and have a baby?" I asked, a little shocked, but mostly overwhelmed that he wanted to try and make up for the abortion I'd had so soon.

"Yeah," he said leaning down to kiss my shoulder and trail kisses up to my check, all the while rubbing my stomach.

I could tell from the way he was touching me that he really wanted to have a baby with me as soon as possible.

"You know," I said smiling, "there's a chance I could get pregnant tonight."

"Then let's go back to bed and make love again to improve our chances of that happening," he said moving to pull me out of the bathroom.

"Let's clean up first," I said moving back to the sink to wring out the washcloth.

* * *

Later that night as we laid in my bed with me cuddled snuggly in Logan's arms we started talking.

"You know my dad told me I needed to talk to you," I told him. "I don't think he imagined we'd be talking about getting married though."

"If you want to wait to get married we can," he said leaning in to kiss my neck again.

I turned over in his arms to look at him. "I think it would be better for us to get married soon if you want us to keep trying for a baby," I said and then kissed him and quickly pulled back, "unless you want to be the one to explain to my dad why I got pregnant again before we're married."

"I think I like option number one better," he replied.

"So, when do you want to go to the justice of the peace?" I asked. I figured the sooner we got married the better off we'd be because there was a serious possibility that Logan would get me pregnant tonight.

"I actually have something else in mind," he told me.

"What, you want us to fly to Vegas to get married?" I asked, hoping that wasn't what he was thinking.

"No, I was thinking we could get married at The Grand," he said, "maybe even this weekend if one of the ballrooms is available."

"You want us to have a wedding?" I asked, stunned that that was what he wanted.

"I know you don't want to elope," he said. "You've always dreamed of your father giving you away and I don't want to disappoint you."

"You realize for that to happen we're going to have to tell my dad," I explained.

"Yes, and since he doesn't hate me, he might not have as big of an issue with us getting married as you might think," he told me.

"I doubt it," I remarked.

"He already knows I want to marry you," Logan said, surprising me. "I told him when we talked at school. I told him if I'd known you were pregnant I would've married you and done everything to make you and the baby happy. I also told him that even though you're not pregnant that I want to make you happy and marry you. I don't think he thought I meant now."

"I can't believe you told him that," I said shocked that Logan had been so open with my dad, especially after our breakup and my dad throwing him out of our apartment.

"I wanted him to know where I stood," he replied. "I wanted him to know that I wanted to be back in your life for good."

"We can talk about this whole wedding thing more tomorrow," I declared. "Right now I want to make love with you."

"I think I can live with that," he said leaning in to kiss me and pushing me onto my back.

He kissed down my neck and moved the sheet away from my body exposing it to his ravenous eyes. "God you're beautiful," he said before moving to situate himself between my thighs.

He moved further down the bed and pushed my thighs further apart. He moved his head towards my center and I reached out to stop him.

"You don't have to do that," I said trying to close my thighs. I wasn't comfortable with him going down on me still. He'd done it twice during the summer and both times I'd felt so uncomfortable that I made him stop. It made me wet, but I tensed up both times.

"I want to do it," Logan said grabbing my hands and placing them at my sides. He looked deep into my eyes. "I want to make you feel so good. I know you were nervous about me doing this during the summer but I'd hoped you'd get over that. I want us to be able to experience every sexual possibility together."

I was still nervous about it, but I decided to try and let go. He wanted to do it, so I was going to try and relax. I wouldn't let my mind think about how gross I thought it was. I'd concentrate on the feelings he'd bring out in me.

I closed my eyes as he settled between my thighs again. The second his tongue touched my clit I jerked and he had to grab my hips to still me. I moved my hands to clutch the pillow I was laying on as Logan continued to lick and suck on my clit. He slid two fingers inside me and moved them around until he hit a spot that had me moaning out louder than I already was.

I thought I heard the front door open and close, but I was so lost in the sensations Logan was making me feel that I ignored it.

Logan continued to move his fingers slowly inside of me but licked at my clit faster when I told him I was close.

"I'm coming," I cried out seconds later. "Oh God Logan," I added as he continued to lick me, bringing me down slowly from the intense orgasm he'd given me.

He moved his to kneel between my thighs and removed his fingers from me. "Mmm, God you taste good," he said licking them and grinning down at me.

He moved up the bed to kiss me and that's when I found out that my father was home. "Veronica, I think you and Logan should get dressed and meet me in the living room," he said. "We need to talk."

"Oh my God," I shrieked moving to yank up the sheet to cover my chest causing Logan to fall off the bed.

"I thought your dad wasn't going to be home tonight," Logan said scrambling to get his boxer-briefs to put them on.

"He wasn't," I said deciding that getting dressed was more important that Logan seeing me naked at that point. It wasn't like he was going to ogle my body with my dad waiting for us in the living room.

I rushed over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of panties and slipped them on before moving to another drawer to grab a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Logan was behind me fumbling around to get his clothes back on as I got dressed.

"You ready?" he asked when I turned around fully clothed again.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I responded.

"Why? I'm not embarrassed about what we just did," he said.

"I cannot believe my dad just heard you going down on me," I whispered harshly.

"It'll be ok," he said moving to take my hand. "He already knew we had sex, unless you were pregnant with someone else's baby." He was smiling after saying that.

"Of course it was your baby," I said slapping his arm.

"Let's go before your dad gets even more mad about the situation," he said dragging me towards the door.

I stopped him as he reached for the doorknob. "No matter what happens out there, know that I love you and I want to marry you," I told him.

The conversation with my dad had gone better than I thought it would, but the night ended with me storming back to my room and packing a bag to go stay with Logan. My dad and I had argued after Logan had gone home and I had enough. I'm pretty sure Logan was surprised to find me on his doorstep, but he let me in and led me up to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week was tense. I was staying with Logan and refused to answer my father's phone calls at first. Logan finally convinced me to call him once we got settled in his room. Our conversation was strained and I refused to go back home.

School wasn't much better. The day after my little breakdown Logan and I arrived at school together and things were awkward. I was embarrassed about the scene I'd cause in the quad and even more so because the whole school knew I'd had an abortion during the summer.

No one knew what to say but it was obvious that Logan and I were back together.

Wallace met me at my locker that morning. "Damn girl, your dad was pissed last night," he said. "He came over and I could hear him going off to my mom about you. What happened?"

"You really don't want to know," I told him.

"I think I deserve to know why your dad woke me up," he argued.

"Fine, we got into an argument about Logan and I being back together after he came home and heard Logan going down on me," I told him. "I ended up packing a bag and going to Logan's, which I'm sure pissed my dad off even more."

"I could've done without you telling me what your dad heard," he replied.

"Hey, you asked and I wanted to be thorough," I countered.

"Thorough about what?" Logan asked, coming to join us just as Duncan and Meg approached.

"Last night," I told Logan.

"What happened last night?" Meg asked.

"My dad and I got into a fight and I went to stay with Logan," I explained.

"See, now why couldn't you have just told me that?" Wallace asked.

"Because you're my BFF and I wanted you to know everything," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're talking about now," Duncan said.

"Good, you'd be scared for life if you knew," Wallace told him. "I'll catch you later," he said before walking off to join a few of his friends from the basketball team.

"What did you and your dad fight about?" Meg asked. "It had to be pretty major for you to go spend the night at Logan's."

"My dad kind of came home and heard Logan and I in bed together," I said.

"Wallace was right. I so didn't want to know that," Duncan stated.

"It could've been worse," Logan said. "At least he didn't see what was going on in your room when he came home."

"I never would've been able to face him if he had," I said cringing.

"So, I guess you two are officially back together," Duncan noted.

"Yep," Logan said moving to wrap his arms around me from behind. "In fact, we're back together for good."

"I'm afraid to ask what that means," Duncan remarked.

"It means that Veronica and I are getting married," Logan told him.

"I thought you weren't pregnant," Meg commented.

"I'm not," I told her, "but Logan wants me to be."

"And she said I had to make an honest woman out of her before that could happen," he continued, smiling the entire time.

"Wow," Meg uttered. "I don't think I've ever heard of two teens who actually wanted to get married and have a baby while they were still in high school."

"Well, technically I won't be having a baby while I'm still in high school," I clarified. "Even if I got pregnant today, I'd have graduated by the time I was due to give birth."

"So you two are really serious about it?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to wait," Logan said. "If I hadn't been such a moron this summer we'd be getting married and having a baby right now."

I frowned at his mention of the summer and the abortion. I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to focus on our future.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help with anything you need," Meg said cheerfully.

"You may regret that offer once I get pregnant," I told her.

"I doubt it," Meg responded. "I'll get to plan a baby shower for you."

"So, DK I kind of need a best man," Logan said looking at his best friend since childhood.

"You know I'll do it," Duncan said. He couldn't believe they were getting married, but he'd gladly stand up for his best friend. Logan hardly had any family and he was like a brother to Duncan.

Just then I saw Mac down the hall. "I'll see you later," I said turning to kiss Logan. "I've got to go get a maid of honor."

Logan laughed and kissed me before letting me go.

* * *

At lunch people stared at us. I couldn't blame them after what happened the previous day. Meg tried to avoid bringing up the confrontation Logan and I had by asking about the wedding. Logan told her what he was thinking of doing and she offered to help with whatever we needed. She became our official wedding planner, although I wasn't sure how she was going manage planning our wedding in addition to school work and cheerleading.

Everyone was still staring at our table and it got to be too much for me. "Gee, you have one abortion and suddenly you're the center of attention," I said, trying to joke about the situation even though it was anything but funny.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Logan said leaning in to whisper in my ear. "If I could take it back I would. I know you didn't want to tell me, let alone the whole school, about the abortion."

"I can't change what happened," I said. "At least one good thing came out of our little confrontation."

I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me.

I was so thankful when the bell finally rang. People stopped starting at us and moved to head back into the school.

"So, I have cheerleading practice after school," she said, "but I can come over after it. I was thinking you could go to Barnes & Nobel and pick up a wedding planner so we can get started on everything tonight."

"Man, you weren't kidding about helping plan the wedding," I noted laughing.

"Of course I'm going to help," Meg said. "I know you two are serious about wanting to get married as soon as possible. I mean Logan can't keep his hands off you and he obviously wasn't kidding about wanting you to get pregnant."

"Nope, I wasn't kidding about that," Logan said before leaning down to kiss my cheek. "In fact we might work on that while we wait for you to come over."

"Logan!" I exclaimed elbowing him gently.

"What? It's the truth," he said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell our friends about our private life," I reminded him.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he declared.

We split up at the door to my economics class.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot," I told him. He leaned in and kissed me goodbye before turning to head towards his class.

* * *

Logan wasn't kidding about trying to get me pregnant. As soon as we walked through the front door of his house he tossed aside our school bags and started pulling at my clothes. It wasn't long before he had me naked and pinned against the door. He lifted me into his arms but kept my back pressed against the door. He positioned himself at my opening and thrust up into me.

It didn't take us long to reach our peaks. He reached between us to rub my clit forcing my orgasm to hit fast. He came a minute later, thrusting hard and fast into me.

He walked us over to the sofa once he could walk again. He moved to lay down with me on top of him and I reached for the blanket laying on the back edge to cover us.

"As much as I enjoyed that," I said laying on his chest and looking up at him, "I'd much rather be in your bed or even on the sofa next time."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No, it just wasn't the most comfortable position to have sex," I told him honestly.

We laid there for a little while relishing in being together again in this intimate way.

"Veronica," he said causing me to wake from the nap I'd dozed off into.

"Hmm," I replied.

"Do you know when you're supposed to start your period?" he asked.

That was a question I never expected to hear out of his mouth.

"A couple weeks I think," I told him after thinking about it for a minute.

"So we won't know if you're pregnant for about two weeks," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," I replied.

"I guess now we have a deadline for the wedding," he said.

I looked up at him confused.

"I want to get married before we have the chance to find out for sure," he said clarifying his statement.

"I guess that means I'll be going shopping with Meg for a dress ASAP," I said smiling at him.

It was still hard for me to believe he wanted to get married and have a baby so soon. I thought he'd still be upset about the abortion. I think he was still sad that I'd done it but he was trying to move on and so was I.

I moved to get off of him and he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I've got some homework I want to get done before Meg comes over," I told him slipping out of his grasp. "You can have me all to yourself tonight."

He laid back on the sofa while I moved to grab my clothes and redress.

"I'll be in the kitchen," I said after grabbing my bag.

* * *

Meg and I got a lot done while she was there. Logan and I would be getting married the following weekend in a ballroom at the Neptune Grand. Meg, Mac and I were going to go to LA after school the next day to find dresses. I'd invited Meg to be my other bridesmaid and convinced Logan to ask Wallace to be a groomsman.

We weren't going overboard with the guest list. We didn't want the paparazzi finding out about the wedding, so we decided to invite only family and close friends. It was going to be an intimate event.

I overheard Logan talking to the manager of the hotel after he booked the ballroom. He was booking hotel rooms for us to get ready in, but I also heard him book the honeymoon suite. It was the closest thing to a honeymoon we were going to get since we were still in school. Logan was making plans for a trip to Hawaii during our Christmas vacation. Everyone else was going to Aspen, but Logan had decided not to go. He wanted both of us to enjoy our vacation and there was no way he'd let me go on the slopes in Aspen if I was pregnant.

After Meg left Logan put away the rest of the Chinese takeout and I cleaned the plates and utensils we used. We went up to his room and he started a hot bath for the two of us to relax.

Once the tub was full Logan stepped in and then held out his hand to help me. He sat down and I sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back on his chest.

"You need to call your dad tomorrow," he said a little while later.

"Way to ruin our relaxing night," I said sliding away from him in the tub.

"You're going to have to tell him about the wedding," he insisted. "I know you want him to walk you down the aisle."

"I wonder if he'll want to do that now," I said, sad that my father and I were on the outs. He'd been the only constant in my life and I'd walked out on him. I was acting like my mother and that thought alone scared me.

"He loves you," Logan said. "I'm sure he'll want to do it. You're still his little girl, which is probably why he freaked out so much when he heard what we were doing in your room."

"I know that you're right," I told him, "but I'm stubborn. I get that from him."

"Call him," Logan said pulling me back to him.

We stayed in there for a little while longer. After we'd dried off after getting out Logan carried me to his bed and made love to me.

I fell asleep with his arm wrapped around me and I knew this was how I wanted to spend every night for the rest of my life.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Calm down Meg," I said to my friend who was currently pacing around the hotel room we were occupying.

"Yeah, with the way you're acting you'd think you were the one getting married today," Mac added.

"Sorry," Meg said. "I'm just nervous about everything. I mean I did put a lot of energy into this and I want it to go smoothly."

The girls were done getting ready and had their bouquets in hand. They were just waiting for Luke to come get them now.

Just then there was a knock. "I guess it's time," I said moving towards the door. I was surprised when I opened the door.

"Dad," I said when I saw who had been knocking. He and I hadn't talked since I told him about the wedding. He didn't approve of Logan and I getting married so soon and had told me he wasn't going to come to the wedding. I had been crushed but I wanted to marry Logan and I wasn't going to put it off just because my dad was being stubborn.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said moving to hug me.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Logan," he said and I pulled back completely shocked that Logan had gone to talk to my dad without me knowing. "Well, he got me to rethink things, but Alicia was the one who made me realize why I didn't want you getting married. I don't want to lose my little girl."

"Please don't make me cry," I said feeling the tears starting to well up in my eyes. Meg rushed over with a tissue to dab the tears before my makeup was ruined.

Someone cleared their throat behind my dad to get our attention. "It's time to head down," Luke told me once he had my attention.

"We'll go down with Luke," Mac said as she and Meg moved towards the door. I guess she knew I wanted a minute alone with my dad.

"You know you're not losing me," I said once we were alone. "I'm still going to be around."

"I know, but it won't be the same," he said sadly.

"So, what did Logan tell you that made you rethink your stand?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't mentioned wanting to get married so we could have a baby.

"He told me how much you really wanted me to walk you down the aisle," he explained. "It took a lot of courage for him to come talk to me. He wanted me to be okay with you two getting married. That's when I knew how much he really loved you. He knew I wasn't his biggest fan and yet he came to the apartment to talk to me because he loves you and wanted you to be happy."

"He really does love me," I assured my dad. "I wish I'd been able to accept that he loved me this summer, but I pushed him away. We can't change the past but we can move forward, together."

"Ok, enough with the sappy talk," my dad said. "You've got an anxious groom waiting at the alter for you."

He held out his arm for me and as we made our way to the door he told me that I looked beautiful. I beamed at him. I was so happy he'd changed his mind and was there to give me away.

* * *

Logan and I were laying in bed a few nights later. We were exhausted from the wedding and school work. I had just started to fall asleep when Logan brought up the topic of us having a baby again.

"How many more days until you're supposed to start your period?" he asked lightly.

"One more day," I told him, even though I was sure he had it marked down on a calendar somewhere.

"I bought some pregnancy tests," he told me. "They're in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom by your tampons."

"Logan," I said exasperated, "I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I know," he said. "I just want to be prepared for whatever happens."

I moved to lay in front of him with my back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his hand on my stomach.

"You know," I said, "if I'm not pregnant this month we should try and figure out when I'll ovulate next so we can have sex a lot around that time."

I could tell Logan was smiling after I said that. It was my way of letting him know that I wanted to have a baby just as much as he did and I was willing to put more effort into it if I wasn't already pregnant.

When I got my period the next day I could tell Logan was upset. Not only was I not pregnant, but we also couldn't have sex. I tried to make him feel better that night by giving him a blowjob but he pushed me away.

We barely talked during the rest of the week and by the time the weekend had rolled around I'd had enough of him sulking around the house.

Friday when we got home I told him we were going to the party at Dick's that night. I was seriously tired of him moping around the house. He was too fixated on me not being pregnant that we weren't enjoying being together as much as we should have been.

"Duncan's picking Meg up at seven and then coming to get us," I told Logan.

"Why do you want to go? I didn't think you even liked Dick," he said.

"I tolerate him because he's your friend," I replied, "and I thought you liked going to parties."

"I did," he said, "but I thought we could spend the weekend alone. I mean we had the wedding last weekend."

"We can hang out alone all of tomorrow and Sunday," I told him, "but we are going out tonight. You've been moping around since you found out I'm not pregnant and you need to get out of your funk."

"I'm not moping," he argued.

"Oh really? Then what would you call what you've been doing?" I asked.

"Being slightly disappointed," he said.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that my period ended," I informed him. "Maybe if you're a good boy tonight we can slip off at the party."

Logan smiled. At least he was happy since we could have sex again. "How long do we have to wait for you to start ovulating?" he asked.

"About two weeks I think," I said, although I wasn't positive about that.

"I think I saw ovulation tests at the store when I got the pregnancy tests," he said. "Maybe you should get some so we can be more certain."

"Logan, I love you and I do want to have a baby with you," I swore, "but you need to stop obsessing. I'll get the tests and use them this month, but if I don't get pregnant you're going to have to back off."

Logan looked like he wanted to argue with me but changed his mind. I guess he realized I was being serious. It would happen, but I didn't want him to continue tracking my cycle to know when to try every month. It would be overkill. Besides we had other things to worry about, namely getting through our senior year of high school and filling out college applications. Logan and I hadn't discussed our future, but I assumed he knew I wanted to go to college regardless of whether or not I got pregnant.

"I'm gonna go in the kitchen and try to get most of my homework done," I told him. He nodded and I moved to kiss him before walking off.

* * *

Logan had lightened up and about a week later I started doing an ovulation test every day as soon as we got home from school. I could tell that he wanted to ask me if I'd started using them, but he hadn't.

It was Friday and today would mark test number five. Logan followed me to our bedroom to change into a pair of board shorts because he was going surfing with Dick. I headed to the bathroom as he went to the closet.

When I came out of the bathroom Logan was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You've rushed up here every day this week."

"I've been doing ovulation tests," I told him, moving to sit next to him on the bed. I had a few minutes to wait before going back in the bathroom to check on the results.

"I guess they've all been negative," he stated and I nodded my head yes.

He pulled me into him. "I'm really sorry about being so pushy," he said. "I know you getting pregnant again isn't going to make the hurt about the abortion go away. I thought it would make the regret hurt a little less though."

There wasn't anything for me to say. I felt the same way. I wanted to get pregnant for the same reason.

Logan sat there holding me until I looked at my watch and told him it was time to go check the results. I tried not to get my hopes up since all the previous tests had been negative, but I wanted this one to be positive so badly.

I walked out of the bathroom with the test in my hand a few seconds later.

"Well, is it negative again?" Logan asked.

I shook my head no and smiled at him. "It's positive," I told him happily.

He jumped up from the bed and pulled me into him for a searing kiss. He started to unbutton my shorts but I stopped him.

"Logan," I said getting his attention. "We don't have to rush. I'm going to be ovulating for about 48 hours. Go surf with your friends."

"But-" he started to say but I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Go hang out with your friends now," I told him. "I know you want to jump into bed right now but I have some errands I was planning to run while you were out. Plus I promised my dad I'd stop by the office today. He said he had something he wanted to talk to me about."

"Fine," Logan said, finally letting me go. "But you should know that I plan on staying in bed with you for the rest of the weekend."

"I kind of figured," I replied. "I'll stop and pick up dinner from Luigi's while I'm out."

"You always seem to have food on the brain," he joked.

"Well, I need to keep myself fueled for the massive amounts of sex we're going to have this weekend," I explained smirking at him.

He laughed and then pulled me in for another kiss before heading out of the room. I waited until I heard him leave before grabbing my bag and heading out too.

* * *

"Honey I'm home," I heard Logan jokingly call out when he came through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," I told him. I was sitting at the counter doing some homework while I waited for him to get home. My errands had taken a lot less time than his surfing did.

He walked over and kissed the top of my head. "I'm starving," he said stepping away from me.

"The food's in the fridge," I said moving to get up. "I'll heat it up while you go change."

"What, you don't think the surfer look is appropriate for dinner?" he quipped.

I pushed him towards the stairs. "Go," I demanded.

"God I love it when you're bossy," he said smiling at me. He leaned in and kissed me but I stopped him when he hands began to wander.

"Come on Ronnie," he said trying to unbutton my shorts. "The more we do it the better the chances of you getting pregnant are."

I caved. I knew he wanted to get started on trying to make a baby and I'd already stopped him once today. I had plans for us, but decided I could still do what I planned later that night.

I let him push my shorts over my hips and they slipped down my legs to the ground. He moved his right hand to the front of the cotton underwear I was wearing. He moved his hand down to my center and pushed the material aside before easing his middle finger between my freshly waxed folds.

"Oh God," he moaned out at the feel of my bare skin.

"I take it you like what I had done," I said before moaning loudly as his finger brushed my clit.

"I love it," he said and leaned in to kiss me as he continued to rub my clit.

I reached out and untied his board shorts. I pushed them down far enough to reach his cock and take it into my hand. I stroked him slowly as he continued to tease me.

I guess he couldn't wait because a few seconds later he had me pinned against the wall and was thrusting into me hard and fast. I had my legs wrapped around his waist to keep myself at the level he needed to continue to penetrate me.

"You feel so good," he told me after kissing me. He moved back so he could look down where our bodies were joined. "I'm going to have to take a closer inspection later," he added before moving his thumb to rub my clit.

"I'm gonna cum," I cried out a minute later. I was so wet as Logan continued to pump in and out of me. He continued to rub my clit and pretty soon I was contracting around him forcing him over the edge and into his orgasm.

He somehow managed to walk over to the sofa with me in his arms and collapsed with me on top of him.

"I love you," I said leaning down to kiss him, "but I think it's time for us to go take a shower so we can eat dinner. I'm starving now."

I moved to get off of him and he got up to follow me up the stairs.

"Want me to wash your back?" he asked.

I just laughed and walked down the hall to our room.

* * *

After dinner I convinced Logan to clean up while I went upstairs to put on the sexy lingerie I'd bought while I was out that afternoon.

I'd lit some candles on the dresser and when he walked into the bedroom he found me lying in the middle of our bed in sexy black lingerie. His eyes got big and I saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

"You like it?" I asked, knowing full well the answer was yes.

"You just keep surprising me today," he said as he moved towards the bed.

He placed a knee on the bed and then crawled toward me. He hovered above me taking in the lingerie up close before he leaned down to kiss me.

We made out for a few minutes before he started to trail kisses down my neck to my breasts, which were on full display due to the see through lace of the black babydoll I'd purchased. Logan kissed his way down my body over the lace. He settled between my thighs, which I'd opened for him, and pushed the bottom hem of the nightie up. He moved his hands to my hips and slowly began to pull the thong I was wearing down my legs. He tossed it behind him on the floor and moved back to where he'd been between my thighs. He leaned in to kiss my stomach and trailed kisses up my body pushing the nightie further up as he went. I leaned up so he could pull it over my head and he tossed it to join the thong on the floor.

He leaned in to kiss me again and I felt his hand move between our bodies. He cupped me with his right hand for a second and then ran his middle finger up my folds.

"God," he moaned into my mouth. He rubbed his finger on my clit while we kissed, but that didn't last.

"I have to taste you," he said moving back from me and down the bed.

The second his tongue touched my clit I moaned and bucked off the bed. The sensation was overwhelming. I decided that I liked him going down on me more now that I was bare down there. I guess I was going to have to make a standing appointment for upkeep.

I got lost in the way he was making me feel. I was constantly moaning or shouting out encouragements to Logan. When I felt my orgasm approaching I let go of the comforter I was clutching and moved my hands to his hair.

"Oh God, Logan," I cried out, "don't stop." I tilted my hips slightly as he continued to lick at my clit. I pulled on his hair as my orgasm hit. The sensation overtook my body and I shuddered at the feeling.

Logan continued to lap at me and it was too much. I pulled on his hair harder than before to get him to stop, but he didn't take the hint.

"Logan," I moaned out. "Stop, it's too much."

He slowed down, for which I was thankful, but he didn't stop. He gradually brought me down from the intensity of the orgasm he'd given me before moving his tongue down to lap at my juices.

"You're so wet," he said after moving from laying between my thighs. He moved to kneel between them and slid his hand under my ass. He moved his hands up my back and pulled me to his body. He kissed me intensely and I began to feel lightheaded and turned on all at the same time.

I moved my legs to wrap them around his body. He secured his hands on my ass and moved slowly towards the pillows. He moved so he was sitting against the pillows and then released his grip on me. I reached between our bodies and unbuttoned his shorts as he pulled his shirt over his head. He lifted his hips and I pushed his shorts and boxers down over his hips. He kicked them off the bed, joining the rest of our clothes on the floor.

I moved bak to settle on his lap. He slipped his right hand between us and moved his middle finger between my folds again to spread my wetness before positioning his cock at my entrance.

I moved so I could anchor my knees on the outside of his thighs. I leaned back and placed my hands on his thighs to brace myself. Once I was finally situated I started moving. I rocked against him instead of moving up and down on his shaft. That only lasted a few minutes. He reached out and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me to him. Once we were chest to chest he placed his hands on my hips and helped me move over him.

"God I love when you ride me," he groaned out. He leaned back slightly to be able to see where we were joined.

When he started thrusting up into me a few minutes later I came all over him. I was so wet by then that he was sliding in and out with no resistance. He moved to push me onto my back and started pumping into me harder without pulling out. I clenched around him and he came about a minute later.

"That was fucking amazing," he said as we laid on the bed after cleaning up. I was curled up next to him with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me.

"Yeah," I said, "and just think we get to keep doing that all night and all of tomorrow."

"I'm not going to be able to walk by the end of the weekend," he joked.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to amp up the chances of me getting pregnant," I said and smiled at him.

"It'll be worth it," he said and then leaned down to kiss me.

"I think we need a little nap before we go again," I told him closing my eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied.

* * *

**_Two months later_**

I walked into the kitchen to find Logan sitting at the counter eating cereal.

"I'm late," I told him.

"Late for what?" he asked. "I didn't know you had plans for today."

"I'm four days late," I explained.

His eyes got wide when he realized what I was saying and he smiled. "Have you taken a test yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," I told him. "I made an appointment for Monday to see a gynecologist, but I'm going to take one of those tests you bought today."

Logan got up from the barstool and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards the stairs.

"Logan stop," I cried out, pulling my hand out of his grasp. "I'll take the test after I have breakfast. It's not going anywhere and I'm hungry. The result isn't going to be any different thirty minutes from now."

Logan relented and followed me back to the kitchen. I fixed myself some scrambled eggs and toast while Logan finished his cereal. He sat there watching me eat after he'd put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"Stop staring at me," I told him in between bites. "It's not going to make me eat any faster and it's annoying me."

He stopped staring at me and switched his focus to his hands.

"Why don't you go upstairs and watch TV while I finish," I suggested.

Logan silently got up. He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I've been annoying you about getting pregnant. I just want us to have a baby so badly."

"I know," I said, "I do too. You just need to learn how to relax. I don't think I'll be able to take nine months of you freaking out about everything while I'm pregnant. It'll stress me out."

"I can think of something we can do to help me relax that we both like," he said with a smirk.

"Go," I said pushing him away from me. "I'll be up there soon."

He left and I ate the rest of my breakfast without feeling like a caged animal. I knew he was waiting for me so I didn't bother cleaning up the mess I made fixing the eggs. I put the dirty dishes in the sink and headed upstairs.

* * *

When I walked into our room Logan was lying on the bed with the TV on but he wasn't watching whatever he had on. He was doing something on his laptop. That's when I noticed he had one of the boxes of pregnancy tests sitting on the bed.

"Did you know these are as accurate as the tests they have at the doctor's office?" Logan asked picking up the box of tests. He reached out to hand me the box.

"Yeah, but the doctor isn't going to do just a pee test on Monday," I told him. "She's going to do a sonogram too."

"So, if you're pregnant we'll get to see the baby on Monday?" he asked and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes," I replied.

I headed into the bathroom with the opened box and took out the remaining test. I peed on the test and wiped it off with some toilet paper before putting the cap on it. I set it on the counter and cleaned up.

I went back out to the bedroom and Logan looked at his watch when he saw me.

"Five minutes, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head yes and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over at the computer screen.

"Looking up information about pregnancy," he told me. "I thought I'd look into buying some books to help us get ready."

We browsed through books on Amazon while we waited. Logan kept checking his watch.

"It's been five minutes," he said after checking the last time.

I didn't move. I was scared to go in there and find the test negative just like the last one. The look on Logan's face after I told him was heartbreaking. I didn't want to have to tell him if it was negative again.

"Why don't you go get the test," I suggested.

He kissed me and then got up to go get it.

When he walked out with the test in his hand I couldn't tell what the results were. He was staring at the test and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Well?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled. "It's positive?" I asked, shocked at the result.

"Yeah," he said handing the test to me so I could see for myself.

"Oh my God," I said looking at the test. I started crying. I couldn't believe I was pregnant.

Logan moved to sit next to me on the bed. "You're happy, right?" he asked. I guess he was worried that my tears weren't happy ones.

"Of course," I informed him dropping the test on the bed and moving to kiss him.

The kiss lingered and when he pulled back Logan looked at me. "We're really having a baby," he said.

"It seems that way," I responded. "We'll find out for sure on Monday."

Logan smiled at me. "We're going to see our baby on Monday," he said barely above a whisper.

I nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss led to clothes being shed. Logan moved his laptop so we'd have the entire bed to make love.

"I can't believe we made the baby that's growing in here," he said after he kissed his way down to my stomach.

He was so careful when he made love to me. I think it was mostly due to the shock that I'd actually gotten pregnant. I think he was also a little afraid he'd hurt the baby. I let him take his time and go slow, but I knew that I wasn't going to put up with that for the entire eight or nine months that I was going to be pregnant. Sometimes I liked it hard and fast and if he wanted to keep me happy he'd have to get over his fear.

* * *

It turned out the test was right. I was definitely pregnant. Logan and I decided not to tell anyone until I made it through my first trimester, but people figured it out a few weeks after we found out. Logan couldn't keep his hands off my stomach.

Breaking the news to my dad wasn't easy. He was disappointed. He didn't know that we'd rushed to get married so we could have a baby. He flipped out when I told him. He yelled at Logan and me about how we had the rest of our lives to have a baby. He calmed down some once Logan and I assured him that we weren't giving up on going to college just because I was having a baby.

I knew when we went over to the apartment to tell him the news that he wouldn't be happy, but I knew he'd want to be a part of his grandchild's life. He'd just need some time to adjust.

Logan and I had gone to Hawaii the day after Christmas, but had flown home for New Year's Eve. All of our friends had returned from Aspen and Dick was having a major party to celebrate the start of the new year.

"We really don't have to go," Logan said as I stood in the closet trying to decide which dress to wear.

"Yes we do," I told him. "We haven't seen everyone in over a week. Plus I want to show off my tan."

"We did have fun in the sun," he said moving to wrap his arms around me. "And thanks to me you don't have any tan lines."

"I guess I should be thankful that you didn't get rid of my swim suits," I said still annoyed that he'd taken them from my suitcase when we arrived in Hawaii and did't give them back until we were packing to come home.

"I don't think we should wear swim suits when it's just the two of us," he said as he kissed my neck.

He moved his hands to where I had my towel secured and I stopped him from taking it off. "No," I told him. "We don't have time."

"When do you get to the part of the pregnancy when all you want to do is jump me?" he asked after I moved away from his roving hands.

"I don't know," I told him. "Why don't we just focus on getting through the rest of this trimester."

"You're right," he said, giving up on trying to get me to have sex right now. "Why don't you pick out something for me to wear." He finally left the closet and I could focus on picking out what I wanted to wear again.

I finally decided on a red body hugging dress. I figured I wouldn't be able to wear it for Valentine's Day because I was sure it wouldn't fit in a few months. I picked out a pair of jeans, a dark gray button up shirt and a black silk tie for Logan to wear.

Logan and I got dressed and headed downstairs. While we waited for the limo we made out on the sofa. Logan had just pushed my dress up and slid his middle finger between my folds when Duncan and Meg knocked on the door.

"Don't be surprised if I pull you away during the party," Logan told me as we headed to the door.

"We can leave early," I told him. "I'll just blame it on being pregnant."

* * *

"I'm so glad to be out of high school," Logan said as we headed out to the parking lot to meet up with my dad, Alicia and Darrell.

"I'm pretty sure I'm happier," I said. "The last month was hell for me."

I'd started my third trimester not long after we returned from spring break. We'd all flown down to Cabo on Duncan's dad's private jet. Logan and I had joined the Mile High Club on the flight down. We'd left late the last day we had school and everyone seemed to be sleeping when we slipped off to the bathroom. If anyone heard us, no one said anything.

"There's the valedictorian!" my dad yelled out when he saw me.

"Hi dad," I said smiling at him.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," he said pulling me into a hug.

I managed to keep my grades up and won the Kane Scholarship. It didn't matter that I was married to Logan and he could pay for me to go to whichever college I wanted. I wanted to make my dad proud by finishing high school at the top of my class.

"I'm proud of you too Logan," my dad said after he let go of me.

"Thanks Mr. Mars," Logan replied. Logan had changed a lot after we got married. He had started focusing more on school work than partying and his grades had drastically improved.

Logan and I had applied to numerous colleges on both coasts. I had applied to a handful of Ivy League colleges which included Columbia, Brown, Harvard, and of course my dream school: Stanford. I applied to two well-known liberal arts colleges: Wellesley and Vassar, mostly because Lilly had wanted to go to one of them. And then there were all the state colleges in California...UC Berkeley, Pepperdine, UCLA, USC, and UCSD. Logan had applied to all the same California colleges I did. He also applied to NYU and Boston University in case we decided to move to the east coast.

I got accepted to pretty much every school I applied to. Logan had been accepted at UCLA, USC, UCSD, NYU and Boston University. Logan and I had discussed the choices we had opened to us, but we hadn't made a final decision. Logan had access to the Echolls mansion in Los Angeles and the Manhattan apartment, making those two locations the primary options. We were going to have to decided soon so we could move and get settled before the baby came.

Wallace caught up with us and my dad congratulated him. He'd been recruited by the University of Florida. Wallace had worked hard to get his grades up in order to get a full scholarship. His mom was happy for him, but she'd miss him when he moved to Florida.

The six of us went out to eat at a steakhouse before Wallace, Logan and I went back to our house to get ready for Duncan's party that night.

"Be careful," my dad told us as we all got into Logan's SUV.

"We will," I promised. I waved at my dad as Logan backed out of the parking spot.

When we got back to our house Logan and I went up to our bedroom to change and Wallace headed towards one of the guest rooms.

"You know, we don't have to go tonight," Logan said as he closed the door to our bedroom.

"Of course we do," I told him as I sat down to remove the heels I'd been wearing for too long. My feet were swollen and it felt good to be out of those shoes. I was thankful Duncan was having a pool party because that meant I'd be able to wear flip flops.

"You should be taking it easy," he said as he sat next to me.

"Logan," I said in a warning tone. He hadn't been too overprotective of me so far during the pregnancy but he was pushing it by suggesting I should stay home.

"Fine," he said moving to stand up again. He stood in front of me and looked at me for a few seconds. "Just promise me you'll try to stay off your feet as much as possible tonight."

"I promise," I told him and then stood up to hug him.

The kiss got pretty intense and soon Logan's hands were on my back, pulling down the zipper on my dress. He kissed his way down my neck to my shoulder and slowly slid the strap of my dress off.

"Logan," I moaned out.

"I love when you say my name like that," he said moving his head to the other side of my neck to continue his kisses.

"We don't have time," I told him, trying to push him away.

"We always have time for this," Logan said letting the other strap of my dress slip off. He moved his hands to help push the dress over my growing baby bump and watched it pool at my feet.

He moved around to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist with his hands settling on the baby bump. He began kissing my neck again. His hands slowly moved down, pushing the underwear I had on down to the top of my thighs. Logan slipped his right hand between my thighs and moved his fingers up to my folds. I was lost to all coherent thought once his middle finger touched my clit. My entire body shook and I lost feeling in my legs. Logan used his left arm to keep me from falling.

"Feels good, doesn't it baby," Logan whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh," I moaned out as he continued to rub my clit.

He removed his finger from my folds and pushed my underwear down further and they fell to the ground. Once he had me naked, he lift me up and carried me to the bed. He placed me close to the edge and knelt down next to the bed. He pulled me closer to him and moved his right hand to spread my folds before leaning in to lick me.

I was sure Wallace heard the moans coming from me as Logan continued to lick at my clit, bringing me closer to an orgasm. It didn't take long for me to go over the edge. My body had been supersensitive lately. I'd started having multiple orgasms when we had sex because they came on so fast, before Logan was even close to hitting his peak.

While I was coming down from the massive orgasm Logan had given me, he moved to stand up and undress. I took the opportunity to move up the bed to lay on the pillows while I watched him strip off piece after piece of clothing.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked, smiling at me as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Yep," I replied grinning at him. "I always love staring at your abs."

He let his pants drop to the ground and then slowly pushed his boxer-briefs down. He took his time to torture me I'm sure.

"Logan," I groaned as he just stood there staring at me.

He smiled at me and moved towards the bed. "How do you want to do it?" he asked.

We'd been experimenting with various positions since the baby bump had started getting in the way of missionary.

"You decide since you're the one who wanted to do this now," I told him.

"You know I like it when you're on top," he said moving towards me on the bed.

He sat next to me and leaned back against the pillows while I moved to straddle him. He helped me get situated and continued to hold onto my hips to balance me while I rode him. I was thankful he'd been so aroused because it didn't take long for me to be on the brink of coming. Plus Wallace was waiting for us to go to Duncan's party.

"I fucking love you Bobcat," Logan told me as I stilled my movements after we both came.

"I love you too," I said moving off of him, "but we really need to get dressed. I'm sure Wallace is tired of waiting on us."

* * *

Logan had convinced me to wear a bikini to the party, but I had no intention of taking off the dress I was wearing to cover it up. Just because Logan loved seeing my baby bump didn't mean I wanted to put it on display for our entire class to see. It had been bad enough having to go to school after I started showing. I wasn't willing to give the catty girls more to talk about behind my back.

"Come on babe," Logan said removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes.

"No, I'm not taking this dress off," I told him resolutely.

"Fine, if you don't want to come in, you can at least sit on the side and dangle your feet in the water," he said.

"Fine," I said and kicked off my flip flops. I moved to sit on the edge as Logan jumped in.

Meg swam over to where I was sitting and pulled herself out of the pool to sit next to me.

"So, are you and Logan any closer to deciding which coast you're going to college on?" she asked.

"No, but we're sitting down Sunday to make a list to help us decide," I told her.

"I know it's selfish, but I really hope you decide to move to the east coast," Meg said.

"I know," I said. "Are you nervous about moving in with Duncan?" I asked.

"Not really," she said. "I mean we're going to different colleges so we won't see each other during the day. It'll be nice to have someone to go home to at the end of the day."

"Does Celeste know you're moving into the apartment with Duncan?" I asked. I knew Duncan's mom wasn't thrilled that he was moving so far away.

"I don't know if Duncan told her or not," Meg said, "but we're not keeping it a secret."

Meg and I were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't notice Logan and Duncan approaching. They grabbed our legs and pulled us into the pool with them.

"Logan!" I screamed as he pulled me to him.

"Oh come on," he said, "you're not really made about me pulling you in, are you?"

"Yes, I am," I said and pushed him away. I swam towards the stairs and he was right behind me.

I pulled my dress off and wrung it out before throwing it on one of the lounge chairs. I was making my way over to the pile of towels on the table when I stopped in my tracks and clutched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I think I'm in labor," I told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions and my water just broke," I explained.

"You're having contractions?" he asked. "How long ago did they start?"

"I don't know," I told him. "I was a little uncomfortable during graduation and at dinner, but I didn't think what I was feeling was contractions."

"So, you've been in labor all night," he said trying to think things over. "I think it's time to go to the hospital. I'll grab our stuff."

He headed towards the chair our stuff was on and grabbed everything. He was back at my side seconds later helping me make our way through the crowd into the house.

"You're leaving?" Duncan asked as he and Meg caught up with us.

"She's in labor," Logan told them.

They helped Logan get me out to his SUV and situated in the back. Logan promised to call and update them once we got settled at the hospital.

* * *

When we'd arrived at the hospital I was admitted immediately and the doctor on call was paged to my room. He confirmed that I was in labor. I wasn't due to give birth for nearly three more months. Since my water had already broke they couldn't give me drugs to try and stop the labor, instead they pumped in drugs to help the baby's lungs mature so he or she would have a chance to live once I gave birth.

I was lucky. My cervix dilated slowly allowing time for the drugs to work. When it finally got to the point where I had to push I got scared. I didn't want to give birth to a baby only to have him or her die.

Logan had encouraged me not to let my mind think bad thoughts. He helped me through the contractions and our son was born after about forty-five minutes of pushing. His crying wasn't loud, but I could hear it. I was so thankful he was alive. Logan cut his umbilical cord and then the nurses took him away.

Dr. Collins explained that while our son's lungs were working they weren't at full capacity, so he was being brought to the NICU to be treated. His doctor would update us once they got him settled and assessed the situation.

Dr. Collins had finished up with me and I was wheeled to a hospital room with Logan by my side the entire time. Once we were alone I clung to Logan as I laid in the hospital bed. I was crying uncontrollably and so was he.

"What if he doesn't make it?" I asked through my tears.

"Don't think like that," Logan told me. "He's a fighter. Let's wait to hear what the doctor has to say."

Logan continued to hold me as I cried.

The baby's doctor came in about two hours later. Logan heard the door to my room open and woke me up. She explained that the baby, our son, was currently in an incubator and hooked up to machines. She went on to say that the next twenty-four hours would be the most difficult and there was a strong chance that he might not survive. She told us they were doing everything in their power to help him, but there was only so much that could be done.

I cried even more after she left. The baby that Logan had wanted so badly and I had carried for seven months was fighting for his life.

Logan had called my dad when we first got to the hospital. He called him again after the baby was born and had to explain what happened. Logan asked him to get in touch with Wallace and let him know what happened. Neither Logan nor I wanted to talk about the situation any more. We just wanted to be alone and pray that our son would be strong enough to survive.

Some time during the night Logan and I fell asleep in my hospital bed. I was curled up in his arms when Dr. Collins came to check on me in the morning. Logan got out of the bed and went to the bathroom while I was checked out.

Our son's doctor came in a little while later and told us that he hadn't made it through the night. I went catatonic after hearing that. I didn't have any more tears to cry. I just felt numb. I curled up in the hospital bed facing away from Logan and just stared at the wall. The doctor asked if we wanted our son to be brought to our room. Logan told her that we needed some time to process everything before seeing him.

Logan tried to get me to talk after the doctor left, but I didn't have anything to say. I heard him leave the room a few minutes later. I assumed he went to call my dad and let him know that our son had died. I wasn't sure how Logan wasn't breaking down. He had wanted the baby more than me and yet I was the one having a breakdown.

Later in the afternoon a nurse brought lunch in for me but I didn't eat. I didn't want to move. I continued to space out and tried not to think about anything. I couldn't deal with our son being dead.

When Dr. Collins came to check on me later that day he explained to Logan and my father that I was in shock. There wasn't anything any of them could do. They would just have to let me work through it.

My father and Logan were sitting in my room talking when the door opened and I heard something being wheeled in. I didn't turn to see what was going on, but I heard Logan thank someone and then the door closed again.

I heard Logan get up and seconds later I heard him start to cry. My father moved to comfort him and I wondered what was going on. I turned to look and saw the bassinet. I knew that our son was lying in it and started sobbing. My crying got their attention and Logan rushed over to the bed. He pulled me into his arms and we cried over the loss of the little boy we both had wanted more than anything.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Things were bad after I was released from the hospital. I was an emotional wreck the week after I went home. Logan planned a burial for our son, who we named Brandon Matthew Echolls, and I didn't want to attend. Somehow Logan convinced me to go. He said we both needed to be there to get closure. I wasn't sure that would ever happen.

I refused to sleep in our bed when he brought me home. It held memories of conceiving our son and I couldn't face that. I moved into one of the guest rooms but wouldn't let Logan sleep with me. I pushed him away the first night and after I did the same thing the next night he stopped trying. He decided to give me some space.

I broke down after our son was buried. Logan tried to comfort me but I pushed him away. In a way I blamed him for both of our babies being dead. I didn't want to be around him, so when Meg moved to console me I begged her and Duncan to get me out of there. They helped me to their limo as Logan watched in tears. They brought me to the Kane estate and I spent the night there after Duncan assured me that his parents had left for their vacation the previous day.

I assumed Duncan called Logan and told him where I was. I was glad to be away from his house. That place brought back too many memories.

During the night I walked out to the pool and sat on one of the lounge chairs. Being there made me feel close to Lilly again. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wondered if she was in Heaven taking care of our babies. That thought made me break down again. I was lying there crying when Duncan found me.

"I thought I heard you come out here," he said walking towards me. He sat on the lounge chair next to me.

"I can't go back," I told him though my tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"To Logan, to that house," I told him. "I need to get away from here."

"Veronica…" he said in a sympathetic tone.

"No Duncan, I can't deal with everything. I need to get away from Neptune, from everyone and everything here," I explained.

"I really think you need to talk to Logan," Duncan said.

"No, I don't," I told him. "I can't face him. Every time I see him now all I think about are the two babies we don't have. And I blame him for it. I don't want to, but I do. I need to get away."

"I can't believe I'm even going to suggest this," Duncan said. "Why don't you take the corporate jet and fly out to Massachusetts. You can go stay in the condo and try to figure out what you want to do next."

"You can't tell Logan," I told him. "I need time alone and if he knows he'll fly out there."

"I'll tell him I don't know where you went," he said. "But you have to promise to answer your cell phone when Meg calls to let her know you're ok."

"I will," I said wiping away the last of my tears. "When can I leave?"

"I'll call and have the jet ready first thing in the morning," he said. "Do you need some money for clothes or anything?"

"I'll get Meg to take me to the bank in the morning," I told him getting up from the lounge chair. Duncan followed and I moved to hug him. "Thanks Duncan," I told him. "I know you don't want to be in the middle of this situation, so I really do appreciate the offer and you not telling Logan."

"I just want you to be happy," he said, "and if going away for a little while helps then I'm glad to do it."

* * *

While I was staying at Duncan and Meg's condo I decided to get a job. I saved some money during the summer and decided to stay on the east coast for college. I enrolled at Brown and found a cute little apartment in Providence. I talked to Meg during the summer and let her know about my plans. Logan had called a lot after I first left and then the calls became less frequent. Meg told me he was miserable without me and he'd even asked my dad to track me down. After Meg told me that I called my dad and assured him I was fine. I begged him not to help Logan which he agreed to as long as I called him at least once a week to let him know I was doing ok.

When Meg and Duncan moved into their condo I went up to visit them. I was glad they only lived about an hour away and I could visit them fairly often during the school year if I wanted.

During the school year I decided it was time to file for a divorce. I figured it was time to let go. Logan had stopped calling and even though I'd worked through my issues and realized Logan wasn't to blame for our babies being dead I didn't think I could be with him again, at least not then.

I convinced Duncan to help me. He got in touch with a family friend back in Neptune who was a lawyer. Logan was served with divorce papers, but he refused to sign them. He kept sending them back ripped in half.

During winter break I flew back to Neptune with Duncan and Meg. I wanted to see my dad, plus I knew Wallace would be home. I'd talked to him after I left Neptune and we'd stayed in touch over the summer and during the first semester of school.

I avoided Logan like the plague. If he didn't want to sign the divorce papers I wasn't going to force him. It wasn't like I was really interested in moving on in my love life. I wasn't sure I'd ever want to move on after everything I'd been through. So I ended up staying married to Logan.

* * *

During the first semester of our junior year Meg and Duncan got engaged. When we went back to Neptune for Christmas his parents threw them an engagement party and I came face to face with my husband for the first time in two years.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my long lost wife," Logan said as he came up behind me. I was talking to Luke and his girlfriend and froze upon hearing his voice.

"Logan," I said in a low tone as I turned to face him.

"Oh, so you do remember I exist," he said in a bitter tone.

"Please don't do this here," I begged.

"Do what? Talk to the wife who abandoned me after our son died?" he asked, his voice laced with venom.

"Let's go outside," I suggested barely above a whisper.

"Why? You don't want everyone in this room to know what a heartless bitch you are?" he asked. "I think it's a little late for that."

Everyone was staring at us now.

"Logan," Duncan said making his way over to us with Meg, "do you really want to do this right now?"

Logan turned to look at him. "You," he said to Duncan, his voice laced with anger, "don't get to step in this time."

Duncan looked shocked. "What, you think I don't know you were the one who helped Veronica leave?" Logan asked. "I found out she was staying at your condo. It wasn't hard to figure out how she got there."

I couldn't believe he'd found out where I was. I guess that was why his calls became less frequent.

"Why don't we all go to the study," Meg encouraged. "I get that you're mad Logan, but I don't think it's necessary to air all of your issues in front of the entire party."

Meg moved to wrap her arm around Logan's and lead him out of the room. I moved to follow and Duncan fell in line behind me.

To say things were awkward at the party after that little scene would be an understatement. I drank to wash away the pain of the confrontation with Logan. I could feel his eyes on me throughout the night. I knew things were far from being over between the two of us, but we'd agreed to put the arguing on hold to let Meg and Duncan have the rest of the night focused on them. We were planning to meet the next afternoon for lunch to try and figure things out.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache the next morning and when I was finally able to open my eyes I didn't recognize the room I was in. I realized I was naked in a bed that I didn't know how I'd ended up in the previous night. I heard water running in the bathroom and then it shut off. I turned over when I heard a door open and saw Logan walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He didn't say anything. He moved to the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs. He pulled off the towel and dropped it to the floor so he could put on the underwear.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We had sex," he said as though I couldn't already tell that.

"I kind of figured that out," I told him. "I mean how did it happen. I don't remember much about last night after our little confrontation."

"We got drunk and stumbled out to my limo," he said as he moved towards his closet. "We had sex on the way here and again once we managed to make it to the bed."

"Oh God," I said after he told me what we'd done.

"I guess that means you don't want to try and work things out," he said sarcastically as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

"Did we use condoms?" I asked, my voice low. I had the feeling that we hadn't, but I wanted him to confirm it.

"No, but you don't have to worry about getting anything from me," he snipped. "I don't have any STDs."

"I wasn't really worried about that," I told him.

"What were you thinking about then?" he asked.

"I'm not on the pill," I told him and started to cry.

"Fuck," he exclaimed and ran a hand through his still wet hair.

He moved to sit on the bed and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, sounding concerned about me and not the least bit sarcastic or angry. He sounded heartbroken.

"What to do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean do you want to go get the morning after pill or wait and see what happens," he explained.

"Do you really think I want to go get some pill that would stop me from being pregnant? After everything we went through?" I asked, pained that he would think that's what I wanted.

"I honestly don't know what you want Veronica," he said moving to get up. He stood there looking at me for a minute. "After what happened the last two times you were pregnant I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to even take that chance with me again."

"You are the only person I'd ever want to take that chance with," I told him and then started crying.

He moved to sit back down and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry I ran away," I said. "I was hurting and I just wanted to be alone in my pain."

"I was hurting too," he told me. "We should've been together to grieve for the loss of our son. I was miserable without you. I asked your dad to look for you, but he told me it would be better to just give you some space. I let it go for a while, but I wanted to know that you were ok. I hired a PI in LA that I remembered your dad talking about once. He found you and I was happy to know you were ok. I was pissed that Duncan had helped you leave town without telling me a damn thing."

"I'm so sorry," I repeated, clinging to him.

"There were so many times over the past two years that I thought about flying to the east coast to confront you," he told me.

"I wish you had," I said. "When you kept tearing up the divorce papers I had a feeling you weren't over me either."

"Either?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, either," I replied. "I wasn't over you. I'm still not over you. I just thought after you stopped calling that you didn't care any more, that you wanted to move on with your life."

"I stopped calling because you never answered," he explained, "not because I stopped loving you or caring about you. I just wanted to give you your space."

"I know you're probably still mad at me for leaving and I don't blame you. I'd feel the same way if you'd done it to me," I said.

"I'm not mad anymore," he stated. "I've had time to get over it. I wish you hadn't left, but you had your reasons and I get that."

"So," I said, "we're still married and I'm still in love with you. And there's a chance I might have gotten pregnant last night… Any idea where we go from here?"

"Not really," he replied. "How long are you in town for?"

"I'm staying until New Year's Day," I told him. "I have to get back or I'll get fired from my job."

"Why don't we hang out while you're here," he suggested.

"I'd like that," I remarked.

"Maybe I could fly back east with you. I could ask Duncan if I could stay at their place for a while," he added.

I smiled at him. "You really want to try and fix our relationship, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Unless that's not what you want."

"I do want that," I told him.

"I guess maybe I should look into transferring to a college on the east coast," Logan told me.

"I didn't know you were enrolled in college," I told him.

"I guess that means you haven't been keeping tabs on me," he joked. "I've been taking classes as UCSD."

"Color me impressed," I said smiling at him.

It suddenly dawned on me that I was naked in his bed. "Um Logan, do you think you could take me to my dad's?" I asked, still holding the sheet to my chest.

"Oh, uh yeah," he said moving to get off the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen fixing coffee."

He turned to leave and I moved to get out of bed. I quickly put the dress I'd worn last night back on sans underwear. I saw my clutch purse lying on the floor and shoved the panties in it before leaving the room to find Logan. My shoes hadn't been in his room, so I hoped he knew where they were.

* * *

Nine months later Logan and I were in the hospital awaiting the birth of our daughter. Logan had transferred to the University of Boston and we'd moved into an apartment halfway between our colleges. It was nice to live closer to Duncan and Meg than I had been.

I'd taken an extra class during the spring semester and gone to summer school so I could have a light course load in the fall. Logan and I had to work out our schedule so we wouldn't overlap. I had classes during the day and he had night classes.

"You ready to do this Veronica?" Dr. Martin asked after she checked my dilation one last time.

"More than ready," I told her. I'd been given an epidural hours earlier and had just been hanging out. Meg and Duncan had come to visit. I think Meg was curious to see what giving birth would be like since her and Duncan would probably start a family not long after getting married. They'd been busy planning their wedding. They were getting married back in Neptune during the summer after graduation.

All of us were on course to graduate in the spring and then move back to the west coast. I'd never been more happy to have a friend with access to a corporate jet than I was now. I couldn't imagine having to fly back to California on a commercial flight with a baby.

"Ok Veronica," Dr. Martin said, "on the next contraction you're going to push. I'll tell you when to start and when to stop."

She directed me as Logan stood next to me holding my hand. Forty minutes later a beautiful baby girl was laid on my chest as Logan moved to cut the umbilical cord. The baby was taken away to be checked out and given a hospital bracelet. Logan and I got matching ones as I held our daughter. The nurse showed me how to situate her to feed her and soon she was suckling.

"She's amazing," Logan said as he brushed the little bit of hair she had on her little head.

"You still like the name we decided on?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said smiling at me.

When the nurse came back to check on us we told her our daughter's name to be put on her birth certificate: Lillian Lynn Echolls.

Logan moved to sit on the bed with me after we got settled in my room. I handed Lilly over to him and he pulled me closer to him.

"I've got my two favorite girls in my arms," he said first looking at me and then our daughter.

"I can't believe we finally have a baby," I said. I'd been nervous throughout the pregnancy because of what happened the last time I'd given birth. I was so thankful that she hadn't come early. I don't know if I could've gone through another premature birth.

"I can," he said. "This is the family we were meant to have."

"I'm sure Brandon is looking down on us," I said. "He was probably looking over his little sister while I was pregnant with her."

Logan just nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I fell asleep in Logan's arms a little while later. I was so happy to be a part of a family with him.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_A little over a year later_**

Logan and I decided to renew our wedding vows for our five year anniversary. We were having a small ceremony and reception at our new house.

Logan and Trina had sold the mansion sometime during my separation from Logan. He'd bought a small condo to live in with a portion of the money he'd received from the sale of the house. When we moved back to Neptune after graduation Logan started looking into buying a house. The condo wasn't very big and there was no backyard for Lilly to run around in once she was older.

Logan and I had found a great two story house in the 90909 area with a gorgeous pool and spacious backyard not long after we started looking. We moved into the house less than a month after we moved back to Neptune.

I was currently rushing around our bedroom trying to get ready for the ceremony. I'd gone with Meg and Mac to get my hair done earlier that day. I'd just taken a bath to shave my legs and only had a towel wrapped around my body. Logan came in while I was rifling through my underwear drawer.

Logan walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This can wait," he said moving to stop me from digging through the drawer to find what I wanted.

He kissed along my shoulder and up to my neck.

"Mmmm," I moaned out as he sucked on my pulse point.

His hands moved up to unsecure the top of the towel from my body. He pulled it away and dropped it on the floor.

"Logan we don't have time for this now," I warned him.

"Sure we do," he told me reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He pushed them and his boxer-briefs down before pushing me forward to lean against our dresser. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed into me. He grabbed my hips and slowly rocked in and out of me.

"Fuck Logan," I moaned out as he slipped a finger between my folds and rubbed my clit.

He had me on the verge of an orgasm in no time and I was panting as he continued to thrust into me.

"I'm gonna come babe," he said a few minutes after my orgasm had overtaken me.

He leaned down against me after he came and kissed my shoulder. "That was fucking amazing," he said as he moved his mouth next to my ear. I shuddered at the sound of his deep low voice.

He pulled out and moved to head towards the bathroom, picking up my towel on the way. He didn't bother to shut the door as he headed towards our shower. If my hair hadn't already been done I probably would've followed him in there.

"Veronica," I heard Meg call out as I was standing there naked in the middle of our bedroom.

"Just a minute," I said moving to close the door to the bathroom and then grabbing my robe from the closet door.

"Hey," I said opening the door.

"Oh good, you're not dressed yet," she said making her way into the room with a bag in her hand.

"You were hoping to see me naked?" I joked.

"No silly," she said, "I bought you something special for today." She handed me the bag and I pulled out what she'd bought me at Victoria's Secret. She bought me a white nightie and a pair of matching bikini underwear.

"I love it Meg," I said admiring the see-through nightie. I tossed the nightie on the bed and moved to slip the underwear on under my robe.

"Is Logan up here?" Mac asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, he's taking a shower," I told her.

"Well, Dick's looking for him," Mac said moving to sit on the bed. She picked up the nightie and looked at it. "Please tell me this isn't what you're wearing for the ceremony," Mac said.

"No, Meg bought me that to wear tonight," I said. "My dress is hanging up in the guest room."

"Don't you think it's time to go do your makeup so you can get dressed?" Meg asked.

"I'm just waiting for Logan to get out of the bathroom," I explained.

"Why don't you go in there, get what you need and meet us in the guest room," Meg suggested.

"Ok," I said and headed towards the bathroom as they left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

I walked down the aisle on the arm of my father once again. Logan was standing at the makeshift alter with Dick and Mac was standing on the other side. Meg and Duncan were sitting in the front row on Logan's side with Lilly. Logan had stayed in touch with Trina after they sold the mansion and she was there as well.

"We are gathered here today so that Logan and Veronica may reaffirm their love for one another before their family and friends," the minster said, beginning the ceremony. The minister looked at us and continued. "Logan and Veronica, when you first joined hands and hearts in marriage five years ago you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult challenges over the years, but here you are today having fulfilled the vows to love, honor and cherish you each made on your wedding day. As you celebrate here today, and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now wish to reaffirm the vows you took five years ago?"

"We do," Logan and I said together after looking at one another.

"Logan and Veronica each have written their own vows for today," the minister said. "Logan," he said looking at him, telling him to begin his vows.

"With you, love means freedom. Freedom to love you without judgement and freedom to be yours while maintaining the very soul of me. So on this day, a day we choose together to meet and renew our vows before family and friends, I promise to continue to love, honor, and respect you for the rest of our lives. My most cherished freedom is now the freedom to love you for a lifetime," Logan said.

"Veronica," the minister said turning to me.

"Today I stand by you, proud and happy, of the special love we have found. Today we celebrate all that lies ahead. I promise to continue to love, cherish, and honor you all the days of my life. I pledge to you faithfulness and friendship in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, from this day forward. I give to you all that I have been, all I am now, all I will be," I said, tearing up as I said the words to Logan.

"I believe Logan and Veronica have each asked a friend to read a poem," the minister said.

Duncan got up to read the poem Logan had picked out, handing Lilly to Trina as he stood.

"I Love You by Carl Sandberg," Duncan began.

"I love you for what you are, but I love you yet more for what you are going to be.

I love you not so much for your realities as for your ideals. I pray for your desires that they may be great, rather than for your satisfactions, which may be so hazardously little.

A satisfied flower is one whose petals are about to fall. The most beautiful rose is one hardly more than a bud wherein the pangs and ecstasies of desire are working for a larger and finer growth.

Not always shall you be what you are now. You are going forward toward something great. I am on the way with you and therefore I love you."

Meg got up with Duncan's help, being nine months pregnant made getting up alone difficult.

"I Love You by Roy Croft," Meg began.

"I love you

Not only for who you are

But for what I am when I am with you.

I love you

Not only for what you have made of yourself

But for what you are making of me.

I love you for the part of me that you bring out.

I love you for putting your hand into my heart

And passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help.

Dimly seeing there and drawing out, into the light all the beautiful belongings

That no one else had looked quite far enough to find.

You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign."

"Logan and Veronica, on your wedding day you exchanged rings as a symbol of the never-ending circle that symbolizes the eternal quality of God, unending strength and unending love. May you always wear your rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other and your commitment to continue to live in unity, love and happiness," the minster said. "God bless these rings and the two who exchanged them in love on their wedding day. Keep Logan and Veronica safe in the circle of Your protection and love."

Logan and I looked deep into each other's eyes as the minster spoke to us.

"Logan and Veronica, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage by the joining of hands, the taking of vow and the blessing of your rings," the minster said. "It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of the renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and forever binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate the renewal of vows with a sign of affection. Logan you may kiss your bride."

Logan pulled me to him and dipped me back before kissing me. Everyone clapped and cheered as he did that. Logan moved to help me back to my feet and then we headed down the aisle. We stopped and I took Lilly from Trina before continuing past everyone. We headed to the house followed by Dick and Mac. Meg, Duncan, Keith, Alicia, Wallace and Darrel followed as well.

"We're going to go get her ready for bed," I told everyone.

"Alicia and I can do that," my dad said moving to take Lilly from me. "It's the least we can do since you don't want us to take her home with us for the night."

"We appreciate the offer," I said, "and I'm sure we'll ask you to babysit soon. But since we're not going on a honeymoon, there's no reason for her to not sleep in her own bed tonight."

"Go enjoy the party," my dad said. "Alicia and I can take care of her."

My dad and Alicia headed upstairs with Lilly so the rest of us went back outside.

* * *

We partied until well after midnight. My dad and Alicia had been out on the dance floor a lot. It was nice to see my dad so happy again. It was also nice to have a mother again, even if she wasn't my biological mom.

When Logan and I went upstairs he went to check on Lilly and I headed to our bedroom. I grabbed the nightie Meg had bought from the bed and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out of the bathroom a little while later I found Logan lounging on our bed in just his boxers. He'd lit the candles I kept on our dresser giving the room a wonderful glow.

"It looks even better on you than it did on the bed," Logan said to me. I guess he'd noticed it after I left to get dressed.

"Meg bought it for me," I told him moving towards the bed.

"I'll have to thank her next time I see her," Logan replied. "She's got good taste."

I kneeled on the bed and crawled up to Logan. I straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him. We weren't kissing that long when he rolled us over so I was on my back. He kissed his way down to my neck and stopped to suck on my pulse point, which had me moaning in no time. He moved his kisses lower, to the tops of my breasts which were pushed up due to the padding in the top.

Logan moved lower, kissing his way down my stomach after pushing the middle of the nightie open at the center part. When he got to the lower part of my stomach he stopped and looked up at me. I knew what he was thinking because he'd brought up the subject a few months ago.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "Yes," I told him.

"Yes, as in you've thought about it?" he asked. "Or yes, as in you want to do it?"

"Yes, as in I already did it," I said smiling even bigger at him.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. I could see the shock on his face.

"Yep," I told him.

He moved up the bed to kiss me passionately. I'd decided over a month ago that it was time for us to start trying. I knew he wanted another baby but I didn't want him freaking out if I didn't get pregnant right away. I wasn't about to have a repeat of what happened when we decided to try for a baby our senior year of high school.

"How long have you known?" he asked moving back up to lay beside me on his pillow.

"A few days," I told him. "I decided to wait to tell you tonight. I thought it would make a good anniversary gift."

"It's the best gift," he said moving to kiss me again.

Things got heated pretty fast. Logan kissed his way down my body again, this time going farther. He slid my underwear down my legs and tossed them over the edge of the bed before moving back between my legs. He settled his face at my center and licked up my folds before parting them with his fingers so he could focus his attention on my clit. He had me on the edge of an orgasm in no time.

I cried out as the orgasm overtook my entire body. I was shaking from the intensity of it. Logan didn't give me much time to recover. While I was still shaking he moved to strip off his boxers and placed himself at my center. He thrust in slowly causing my body to quiver more than it already had. Logan took his time making love to me at first, but things got heated pretty fast. I pushed him onto his back and rode him. I knew how much he liked that position because he had a great view as I moved up and down on him.

When his orgasm hit, he grabbed onto my hips and thrusted into me hard. I swear I could feel him bumping my cervix. I decided to take the nightie off before I moved off of Logan. I tossed it to the floor with the rest of our stuff and then slowly eased off of him. He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest.

"So, we're really having another baby?" he asked a minute later.

"Yep," I told him.

"I love you," he said moving to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too," I said looking up into his eyes.

"I'm glad we managed to find our way back to each other," he said. "My life is so much better when you're in it."

"Well, you know they say 'love conquers all' and apparently they were right," I told him.

Some time later after we'd made love again Logan got up to blow out the candles. We moved to get under the covers and I snuggled in next to him. I fell asleep in his arms knowing that this was the way things were supposed to be and that love really does conquer all. It was the reason Logan and I were still together and I was so thankful for that. And for the family we created together.


End file.
